


Кольца

by Zerinten



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Сэм Винчестеры охотятся за кольцами Всадников Апокалипсиса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кольца

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках FB-2014 для команды fandom Highlander 2014.

— Это как кольцо Всевластья, — усмехается Дин. — Только не одно, а четыре.  
— И за ними охотится не Саурон, а хоббиты, — подхватывает уж на кого-кого, а на хоббита совершенно не похожий Сэм.

Братья сидят в гостинице, пьют дешевый кофе, купленный в придорожном круглосуточном кафе, и пытаются найти хоть какую-то нить, ведущую к Всадникам Апокалипсиса.  
— А еще, нам надо не уничтожить их в Ородруине, а построить из них Мордор. И запереть там нашего Саурона, — Дин захлопывает крышку ноутбука и от души потягивается.  
Сэм фыркает, с удивлением глядя на брата.

— Что? — откинувшись на спинку слегка шатающегося стула, интересуется тот. — Я смотрел кино. Правда, волновал меня тогда совсем не сюжет… — голос Дина становится мечтательным, а улыбка слегка масляной. — Ты бы только видел ее ножки… — делится сокровенным старший брат, пример для подражания и непререкаемый авторитет в сфере личной жизни.  
Сэм ровно улыбается в ответ. Он не знает, зачем Дину нужно это притворство — возможно, брат просто привык, что должен быть сильным и крутым, а чтение сказок с последним пунктом сочеталось плохо. Возможно, дело в чем-то другом. Но Сэм точно помнит, что видел в детстве книгу «Властелин колец», припрятанную Дином в стопке чистых футболок.

— Что ж, — резюмирует Дин, возвращаясь к реальности, в которой, увы, не было ни красоток с длинными ногами, ни захватывающих фильмов. Был лишь остывший кофе. — Остается надеяться, что наши кольца не сведут нас с ума.  
— И что нам удастся совладать с назгулами, — ставит точку Сэм, возвращаясь к поискам. — Взгляни-ка. Похоже, это по нашей части.  
И два брата, отбросив шутливый тон, изучают одну из заметок в позавчерашней газете.

***

Митос знает о том, что происходит в мире. Просто не может не знать. Слишком большое значение имеют события последних лет. Вырвавшиеся на свободу демоны. Люцифер, восставший из Ада. Ангелы, затеявшие собственную игру…  
Митос и рад бы остаться в стороне, но просто не может себе этого позволить. Ему нравится этот мир. Нравится таким, каков он есть. И мысль об Апокалипсисе Митоса совершенно не прельщает.

Митос не сразу принимает решение вмешаться. Сперва он присматривается к тем, кто, так или иначе, оказывается близок к центру событий. Братья Винчестеры его не разочаровывают. Похоже, у них действительно есть все шансы «спасти мир».  
Митос не мигая смотрит на кольцо, крутит его на пальце. Он давно уже не вспоминал об истинном назначении этого украшения. С тех самых пор, как решил передать дела заместителю. И вот теперь — время пришло. Не вернуться, нет. Напомнить себе о том, кто он есть.

Митос вспоминает собственных братьев. Война. Мор. Голод. Всадники Апокалипсиса не были легендой. Но мало кто знает, что они в полной мере являлись теми, чьи имена носили. Хорошо, что Дункан МакЛауд так и не понял, кого на самом деле убил.  
Итак, решение принято. Тянуть и дальше — смысла нет. А потому, в одном из номеров местной газеты появляется короткая заметка. 

***

Тихое кафе в стороне от главных улиц небольшого городка — не самое лучшее место для встречи. А для встречи со Смертью, думает Дин, вообще трудно подобрать хорошее место.  
Но главное потрясение ждет Дина впереди.  
Смерть, предварительно заручившись обещанием Дина любой ценой не дать начаться Апокалипсису, выкладывает перед ним одно за другим кольца — все четыре.


End file.
